lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Roland Dollburg
Roland Dollburg is the son of Egric, and Leura Dollburg making him a member of and the current heir to House Dollburg. Roland Dollburg has three true born siblings in the form of Rodina, Ebba, and Ewald of which Rodina would be betrothed to Roland's best friend in the form of Rolf Todbringer of which brought the power and influence of House Todbringer closer to House Dollburg, of the capital of Middenheim where she has married and started a family there, while Ebba is a Priest of Ulric and she was stationed out of the Brass Keep until her brothers movements in the Baltic Sea of which she would follow him into this conflict, while finally Ewald is a young Ulric Knight of whom is rising quickly within the ranks of the city watch of Brockel. Roland Dollburg was born the third child of his father Egric of whom was the Lord of House Dollburg the second most powerful household in Middenland and by far the wealthiest of the nobility of Middenland due to their control of the port city of Brockel. Roland would travel with his uncle Harald, and best friend Rolf Todbringer into the Norse Lands and more specifically the Island of Ostland where he would become obsessed with the idea of converting the northern lands of Swedan, and Norway to the worship of Ulric and away from Chaos. Sophia Trugnur would be betrothed to Roland Dollburg in a marriage arrangement that would end a conflict between the two houses over control of a small but potentially wealthy village that seperated their lands, and for Sophia this was a moment of happiness as she had heard positive things about Roland, but for Roland this was a terrible thing as his plans for Ostland had always worked around the positability of him marrying a local once there in order to secure further loyalty. Roland would use his families wealth to gather a force to himself and created an alliance of which he would use to invade the Island of Ostland in a blitz assault which took control of the islands capital and led to its formation as a principality of the the province of Middenland. Following the capture of Ostland Roland would remain on Ostland where he would become the govenor of the region of which had become increasingly the point of much attention in the Imperium of Germania and in this early time on Ostland he became involved romantically with Ludwina Nagelburg the daughter of one of the more loyal Sueve chiefs of Ostland. In order to maintain his relations with the Prussian government History Early History Roland Dollburg was born the third child of his father Egric of whom was the Lord of House Dollburg the second most powerful household in Middenland and by far the wealthiest of the nobility of Middenland due to their control of the port city of Brockel. Squiring in Basdahl Rolf Todbringer would be sent to Basdahl at the age of twelve where he would become a squire under the tuetalage of lord Egric Dollburg and it was upon his arrival there that he became friends with the three years younger Roland Dollburg. Ostland Roland would travel with his uncle Harald, and best friend Rolf Todbringer into the Norse Lands and more specifically the Island of Ostland where he would become obsessed with the idea of converting the northern lands of Swedan, and Norway to the worship of Ulric and away from Chaos. Betrothal Sophia Trugnur would be betrothed to Roland Dollburg in a marriage arrangement that would end a conflict between the two houses over control of a small but potentially wealthy village that seperated their lands, and for Sophia this was a moment of happiness as she had heard positive things about Roland, but for Roland this was a terrible thing as his plans for Ostland had always worked around the positability of him marrying a local once there in order to secure further loyalty. Invasion of Ostland Main Article : Middenland Invasion of Ostland Having become completely obsessed with the idea of taking control of the Chaos dominated island of Ostland following his journey there with his uncle it would be Roland Dollburg that would petition his father for control of a force to attack the island. Having secured his fathers support Roland would use his families wealth to gather a force to himself and created an alliance of which he would use to invade the Island of Ostland in a blitz assault which took control of the islands capital and lead to its formation as a principality of the the province of Middenland. Shortly following the capture of the city by his forces he would gain the loyalty of the powerful House Nagelburg even further when he slept with Ludwina Nagelburg and despite the fact that her eldest son was the same age as he was he enjoyed her company and publically took her as a concubine further cementing the loyalty of House Nagelburg. Remaining on Ostland Following the capture of Ostland Roland would remain on Ostland where he would become the governor of the region of which had become increasingly the point of much attention in the Imperium of Germania and now a very important and influential man he would found himself as the lord of House Dollburg of Ostland a cadet branch of the larger House Dollburg. Arrival of Sophia Sophia Trugnur would arrive in Ostland shortly following the capture of the island by the forces of her betrothed in Roland Dullburg and arriving with a hundred of her fathers men and her cousin Brighard she would have a nice first meeting with her soon to be husband of whom showed his kindness and they shared nice conversations before he assisted her in settling in to her new home. 'Family Members' House Dollburger.png|Ebba Dollburg - Sister|link=Ebba Dollburg House Dollburger.png|Fredrik Url - Half Brother|link=Fredrik Url Sophia Trugnur Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Sophia Trugnur - Wife|link=Sophia Trugnur Relationships Rolf_Todbringer_Cover.jpg|Rolf Todbringer - Best Friend|link=Rolf Todbringer Sophia Trugnur Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Sophia Trugnur - Lover|link=Sophia Trugnur Category:Patriarch Category:House Dollburg Category:People Category:People of Middenland Category:Human Category:Knight Category:Knight of Ulric Category:POV Character Category:Utogen